


Bellarke oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke oneshots, Multi, Other stuff too, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellarke oneshots!(based on songs and Otp ideas).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do a Bellarke one shot book. Based on songs or otp ideas. So, let me know if you have any!

Monday; is still Monday 

Tuesday; is still Tuesday 

Wednesday; is still Wednesday 

Thursday; is still Thursday 

Friday; isn't still Friday

Clarke stared at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. 30 more minutes. 30 more minutes until he is here. Whoa.

This is just her friends friend. It's nothing, right? It's only just a drink. Or two. It will be alright.

Clarke, still sitting in front of her mirror, applied her cherry red lipstick. She turned up her music, letting the music calm her.

She walked over to her closet, rummaging through everything. Finally, she found a black dress. It was short, a little higher than her knee. The back was V neck style, the front was classic, and almost elegant.

She took in a deep breath, standing in front of her mirror, admiring her blonde bouncy curls and her body curves. "You can do this," she mumbled.

Clarke grabbed her purse, stuffing anything else in there she might need. She climbed into the front seat of her car, closing the door harshly.

Clarke sat there, staring out the window and going through the emotions, trying just to let it go.

The tears that I have cried, I'm sorry, but goodbye. Tonight, it's not gonna show. I'm going to have fun.

Even if it might not fix it, I'm going to have fun. Be happy.

She started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards her destination. 

\---

Clarke was sitting at a red light, staring at herself in the side view mirror, she says, "You're beautiful."

Clarke sighed as she looked back up, to see the light change to green. She pushed down on the pedal and took off down the road, whispering to herself, "Its only a drink. Or two."

Clarke arrives at the bar, she gets out of her car and walkes in. She doesn't spot him immediately, so she walks over to the bar and orders her 'special'. Vodka. She finishes it in one sip.

Suddenly, a guy walkes in, looking around for someone, clearly. She walked over to him, her second drink in hand. "Bellamy?" She asks. 

He nods to her, extending his hand out. "Bellamy Blake. And I assume your Clarke." He said, shaking her hand. She nods and they walk back to the bar.

They dance. And they talk. And for a minute, just a minute, there's nothing wrong. Clarke just, forgets.

Who knows. Maybe this time, things will be better.


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy celebrate their anniversary!! I loved this so much! Don't fret, more updates soon.

"Ok. Wait!" Bellamy yelled, startling Lincoln and Octavia. He jumped off the leather chair and stood, facing them.

Octavia rolled her eyes, walking toward her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was your idea. So sit back down in that damn chair."

Bellamy slowly walked back over to the leather chair, plopping back down onto it. He sighed, putting his head in his hand. "How much will it hurt?" Bellamy asked, still looking away from Octavia.

Octavia scoffed as she walked behind the chair, dropping her hand on the top. "Like a bitch." Octavia said, making Bellamy close his eyes tightly and look away from Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at Octavia and she nodded, giving him the go head. Lincoln turned the needle back on and took a look at the picture once more. He started with the C, making Bellamy whimper in pain.

\---

After about two hours of Bellamy whimpering and Octavia rolling her eyes, it was finally over. "There. Done." Lincoln said, turning the machine off and cleaning off the his tools.

Bellamy kept his eyes closed, and still looking in the other direction. "Can I look?" He asked and Octavia moved towards tye other side of the chair. She examined his wrist closely, making sure it looked right.

"Bell, it looks fine." Octavia said and Bellamy slowly opened his eyes and moved his head towards his wrist. He examined it, making sure that every detail was right. Their anniversary date, which was today, was written under her name. There was a small, barley seen heart at the end of her name.

"Think she'll like it?" Bellamy asked, looking his sister deep in the eyes.

"I think she'll love it." Octavia said, walking over to where Lincoln was. "Besides, she can't beat a tattoo." Octavia said, looking back at her brother before she continued helping Lincoln.

Bellamy paid his fee and went on his way home.

* * *

 

Bellamy walked into his apartment, the smell of food being burnt hit his nose quickly. He ran to the kitchen, not removing his muddy shoes or his jacket.

Smoke was erupting from the tiny pot that was on the stove. Bellamy turned the stove off while he placed a top on the pot. He sighed once the smoke cleared, thankful it didn't set off the smoke alarm.

Bellamy went back to the front door, taking off his muddy shoes and placing his jacket in the closet.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled as he made his way up the stairs. "Clarke?" He yelled once more when he did not get an answer.

"In here!" Clarke yelled from their bedroom. Bellamy walked into the bedroom, he was greeted by a half naked Clarke, laying sprawled out on the bed.

Bellamy gulped at the sight, walking towards her, she sat up. "What is this?" He asked, looking around the room.

"One part of your present." She said, getting up and standing right in front of him, wrapping her arms around him.

"There's more?" Bellamy asked, a smirk growing on his face. Clarke planted a small kiss on his cheek, trailing down to his neck. Bellamy pushed Clarke down on the bed, kissing her passionately.

"So much more," Clarke whispered into Bellamys ear. Bellamy placed his hands next to her head, holding himself up. Clarke turned her head towards the right, something catching her eye.

Clarke pushed Bellamy off her, pulling his wrist close to her. She looked at what was on his wrist, examining it precisely. "Oh. Bellamy, it's beautiful." Clarke said, pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss.

"That's not exactly what I was going for, but ok." He said, making her chuckle.

"Did Lincoln do it?" She asked and he nodded. "I love it. My gift doesn't compare at all." She said, pulling out a blue folder with a purple ribbon wrapped on it.

Bellamy took the folder from her, pulling off the ribbon and slowly opening it. He read the document that was gently placed in there. "Really?" Bellamy asked, looking at Clarke with skepticism.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, "It was either that or a nice watch. And I thought that would be more romantic." Clarke said, getting off the bed and walking towards her mirror.

Bellamy walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He planted a kiss on her neck, making her moan in delight. "I love it." He said in between kisses.

"Good. It was not easy to get a star named after you." She said, slipping from his grip and into the bathroom.

"Your dinner exploded," Bellamy said, stopping Clarke at the door.

"And?" She asked. "We never make it to dinner anyway." And with that she disappeared behind the door.

Bellamy plopped into the bed, sighing as he stared at the ceiling. Clarke came out of the bathroom, her hands full of towels. "Wanna help?" She asked, making Bellamy shout out of bed.

He grabbed a couple of towels from her hands, following her out of the room and to the laundry room. "Total turnoff," he muttered under his breath. Clarke turned toward him, looking him in the eye.

"One more minute. And then I will be all yours." She said, turning the washer on. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into their bedroom.

\---

"Happy anniversary," Clarke said, looking him deep in the eyes, panting loudly.

Bellamy breathed in, "Happy anniversary to you."

Clarke felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in close as possible to him. Clarke felt her tiredness pull her into a deep sleep.

Bellamy realized Clarke was asleep, and he let himself be pulled into a deep sleep, listening to the sound of her heartbeat, beating along with his.

 


End file.
